The present invention relates to an aerodynamic spoiler for a pickup truck and a method for facilitating the provision of such aerodynamic spoilers for pickup trucks of various makes and models and an aerodynamic spoiler having a construction for facilitating mounting to a variety of vehicles.
Aerodynamic wings or spoilers have been used heretofore on numerous vehicles, including race cars and passenger cars, to enhance the stability of the vehicles under certain driving conditions. It has been discovered that the use of a spoiler on the tailgate of a pickup truck not only enhances stability but significantly reduces turbulence in the cargo box behind the vehicle cab. The turbulence results in dirt, dust, etc. from the cargo box being drawn into the cab through its rear window thus routinely requiring the window to be closed when driving. The aerodynamic spoiler of the present invention minimizes such turbulence and permits the vehicle to be driven with the rear window open.
In addition, frequently the vehicle is operated inadvertently or otherwise with the tailgate down; this can result in scraping or marring of the tailgate. The aerodynamic spoiler of the present invention is constructed of a hard, durable plastic that can normally withstand the type of use that would ordinarily damage the tailgate. Thus the use of an aerodynamic spoiler on the tailgate will protect the tailgate from such damage.
The cargo box and tailgate construction of various pickup trucks can vary in size. Thus to provide an aerodynamic spoiler suitable for each make and model of pickup truck would require a significant amount of customization and/or parts inventory resulting in a relatively expensive construction. With the present invention the aerodynamic spoiler is constructed to have a center span member and a pair of end caps. The center span member is of a construction which can be readily extruded from a suitable plastic material into a stock member of a length to provide a plurality of span members; the stock member can thereafter be cut into a number of selective lengths to suit the various makes and models of pickup trucks. End caps, to close the opposite ends of the center span, can be made from a suitable plastic material by injection molding. Thus a large variety of pickup trucks can be accommodated by a common center span extrusion and common injection molded end caps.
The aerodynamic spoiler of the present invention has its center span of a generally closed, hollow triangular configuration. The aerodynamic spoiler is adapted to be secured to the tailgate by fasteners between the tailgate and the base of the center span. In one form of the invention the center span is initially formed to be of an open or generally transversely flat construction whereby the inside surface of the base is exposed. The base can be connected to the remaining structure by a flexible, living hinge formed between two adjacent portions permitting the open structure to be readily converted to its closed triangular configuration by relative movement of the adjacent portions about the hinge. This permits easy access to the base of the center span whereby the center span can be readily attached to the tailgate by fasteners when in the open condition and then closed by pivoting one of the portions about the hinge; the assembly is easily completed by applying the standard end caps at opposite ends of the center span.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel aerodynamic spoiler for use on the tailgate of a pickup truck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel aerodynamic spoiler for use on the tailgate of pickup trucks or on the mounting surface of vehicles of various makes and models by utilizing a common center span configuration which can be readily varied in length from a stock member of predetermined excess length and end caps of a uniform, common construction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel aerodynamic spoiler for use on the tailgate of a pickup truck or on the mounting surface of a vehicle in which the center span is provided to be of an open construction facilitating access to the base for attachment of the center span to the tailgate.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel aerodynamic spoiler for use on the tailgate of a pickup truck or on the mounting surface of a vehicle in which the center span is provided to be of an open construction facilitating access to the base for attachment of the center span to the tailgate with the center span having a hinge construction between adjacent portions permitting closure of the center span after installation.
It is a further object to provide a novel aerodynamic spoiler having an open center span as noted above and further having end caps of a common structure for use in closing opposite ends of the center span and in which the aerodynamic spoiler can be readily adapted for a variety of pickup trucks having cargo boxes and tailgate structures varying in size.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for facilitating the provision of aerodynamic spoilers of a generally common construction for various makes and models of pickup trucks and other vehicles.
It is a general object to provide a new and unique aerodynamic spoiler for use on vehicles.